Warriors Mob
The Warriors Mob was formed by three evicted Van Helsing, reccently Quetzals, and Moomins males dispering from the Gangsters. Chole and Whitson originall took dominance, however Chole was later overthrown by her litter-mate sister Juani and disappeared. Juani died only after a few months laving Tortilla as the new dominant female. The group had been growing fast do to the females successful litters. Dominant Pair At first Chole became the dominant female, however she was later overthrown by her litter-mate sister Juani and disappeared. Juani only held dominance for a few months before being predated leavinger her sister Tortilla. The oldest of the Moomins males Whitson held dominance from the formation of the group. Current Members The Warriors have 22 members as of March 2013. Tortilla (VVHF006) Dominant Female Whitson (VMMM057) Dominant Male Malvin (VMMM058) Norris (VMMM061) Titus (VMMM062) Troy (VVHF007) Fireheart (VWRM001) Sandstorm (VWRF002) Graystripe (VWM003) Ravenpaw (VWRM004) Bluestar (VWRF005) Whitestorm (VWRM007) Snowfur (VWRF008) Yellowfang (VWRF009) Lionheart (VWRM010) Tigerclaw (VWRM011) Cinderpelt (VWRF012) Brakenpelt (VWRM013) Spottedleaf (VWRF015) Longtail (VWRM016) Dustpelt (VWRM017) All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Warriors. Chole (VVHF003) Juani (VVHF004) Tortilla (VVHF006) Troy (VVHF007) Whitson (VMMM057) Malvin (VMMM058) Norris (VMMM061) Titus (VMMM062) Fireheart (VWRM001) Sandstorm (VWRF002) Graystripe (VWM003) Raverpaw (VWRM004) Bluestar (VWRF005) VWRP006 Whitestorm (VWRM007) Snowfur (VWRF008) Yellowfang (VWRF009) Lionheart (VWRM010) Tigerclaw (VWRM011) Cinderpelt (VWRF012) Brackenfur (VWRM013) VWRF014 Spottedleaf (VWRF015) Ravepaw (VWRM016) Dustpelt (VWRM017) VWRP018 VWRP019 VWRP020 Riavls The Warriors main rivals are the Troopers. Thier other rivals are the Ragnarok and Underdog Mob. History April 2011: '''Chole, Juani, Tortilla and Troy met up with Whitson, Malvin, Norris and Titus. Whitson became the dominant male. '''May 2011: '''Chole became the dominant female. Troy aborted and was evicted. Malvin, Norris and Titus went roving. Two encounters with Troopers. '''June 2011: '''Malvin, Norris and Titus went roving. One encounter with Ragnarok. '''July 2011: '''Chole was pregnant. Juani, Tortilla and Troy were evicted. Two encounters with Underdog and one with Troopers. '''August 2011: '''Chole gave birth to Fireheart, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Ravenpaw. '''September 2011: Malvin, Norris and Titus went roving. October 2011: '''Troy was pregnant. Malvin, Norris and Titus went roving. Two encounters with Underdogs. '''November 2011: '''Troy gave birth but her litter was abandon. Malvin, Norris and Titus went roving. One encounter with Troopers and Underdogs. '''December 2011: Chole was pregnant. Juani, Tortilla and Troy were evicted. Janaury 2012: Chole gave birth to Bluestar, VWRP006, Whitestorm and Snowfur. February 2012: Juani overthrew Chole and became the new dominant female. WRP006 was predated. Two encounters with Troopers and one with Ragnarok. March 2012: '''Malvin, Norris and Titus went roving. '''April 2012: Juani was pregnant. Chole, Tortilla and Troy were evicted. One encounter with Ragnarok. May 2012: '''Juani gave birth to Yellowfang, Lionheart and Tigerclaw. One encounter with Troopers. '''June 2012: '''Two encounters with Troopers. '''July 2012: '''Juani aborted. '''August 2012: '''Troy was pregnant. '''September 2012: '''Troy lost her litter. One encounter with Ragnarok. '''October 2012: '''Juani was pregnant. Chole, Tortilla and Troy were evicted. Chole was Last Seen. '''November 2012: Juani gave birth to Cinderpelt and Brackenfur. December 2012: '''Juani disappeared and was Last Seen. Tortilla became the new dominant female. '''Janaury 2013: '''Malvin, Norris, Titus, Fireheart, Graystripe and Ravenpaw went roving. Two encounters with Troopers. '''February 2013: Tortilla was pregnant. Troy and Sandstorm were evicted. March 2013: Trotilla gave birth to Spottedleaf, Longtail and Dustpelt. Category:Meerkat Mobs